Help!
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Jade Ana Blade is the sister of four mutant turtles and daughter of a mutant rat. Jade is human though. Jade, Casey, and April gets suck into a different dimension. Will Leo,Ralph,Donnie,Mikey, and Splinter get them back or are they stuck there forever? Read to find out!


"JADE GET UP SPLINTER WANTS US UP TO TRAIN!" I heard Leo yelled." K!" I yelled back. My name is Jade Ana Blade and I'm 16 like my brothers. My master Splinter found my in the sewers by the lair. Ok this might sound crazy but my master is a mutant rat and my brothers are mutant turtles. Crazy right? I out on my green leotard and my green knee high boots. I grabbed my weapons which is a pole. I put my black hair in a bun like a military woman would do. I also put on my green veil to hide my nose and down to my chin. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to see poor Mikey being chased my Ralph." Ralph leave him alone!" I said. Didn't work. Men. I grabbed something to eat which was a apple and took of my veil to eat it. "Hey Jade," Donnie greeted me." Sup," I greeted back.

Now done with my apple I put back on my veil and walked into the training room to see sensei. I walked to a dummy and got my pole. I whacked the dummy a couple of time I then did one of my favorite moves. I kicked the dummy in the air and put my pole where the dummy once was. The dummy fell in top of the pole and the pole went straight through its dummy heart and I pulled off the head and put the head on the pole. I chuckled." Beware she might do that to us!" I heard Leo joked." Depends on how much you all get in my nerves," I joked back." Hey guys!" I heard April cry out. April O'neil and Casey Jones are pretty cool once you get to know them." Whoa who killed the dummy?" I heard Casey asked." Well I did of course," I said.

"My children it's time for your training," my sensei said," Raphael and Leonardo you two are partners. Donatello and Michelangelo partners. Jade, Casey, and April you three are partners. Fight!" I kicked Casey in the head and I tripped April and punched her. She's out. I punched and kicked Casey and he is now out. Myself and Ralph are the last two standing." Good job my children. That is all for today," Splinter said." Hai sensei," we all said. We ran out of the dojo but Splinter wasn't done just yet." Jade a word with you please," I heard sensei said." Shit," I murmur under my breath. I walked over to my master and sat on my knees." Hai sensei," I said." Jade I have notice something in you that your brothers don't have," Splinter said." What's that?" I asked." You never give up," was my reply.

"What do you mean?" I asked." What I mean is I want you to lead tonight's patrol," he said." Hai sensei," I said. I walked out and went to tell Leo the good news. "Leo guess what?" I asked." What?" He asked." I get to lead tonight's patrol," I said with a smirk,"Splinters orders." He nodded. I left to talk to Casey and April and I find them looking at a portal." Guys?" I asked." Jade come on let's see where this leads us!" Casey exclaimed. Well it is in a ally up topside so what's the big deal. I went through first and I fell to the ground. Thank goodness for my training and I landed on my feet perfectly. "WHOA!" I heard April and Casey yelled. They land in one heap of a mess. I laughed and help April up." Robots?!" Casey exclaimed. I turned around to see 5 robots.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" I asked with my weapon out. April and Casey did the same." I am Optimus Prime and we do not work for anyone," the red and blue one said." I am Jade Blade these are my friends Casey Jones and April O'Neil," I said." Sup and I'm not a girl!" Casey said." Hi," April said." Where did you come from? Why do you look like a ninja? Where did you get those weapons?" A punk little girl asked." We are from New York. I am a ninja April is training to be one. And my sensei gave us our weapons other than Casey who got his own," I said." Why did you almost attack the bots?" Asked a 12 year old. "We thought they work for the Shedder or they were part of the Krang," I said." Who's the Shedder and what is a Krang?" Asked a 15 year old." The Shedder and Krang is our enemies. They try to kill us," I said.

"My name is Miko and that's Jack and Raf," Miko said." As in Raphael spelt R-A-P-H-A-E-L?" I asked." No it spelt R-A-F-A-E-L," Raf said," why?" "Because that is my brothers name. I have four Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello," I said." As in the painters?" Jack asked. I nodded my head. "Jade I can't call Donnie," April said. My widen in shock. We can't call my brothers or Splinter. That means we are stuck here in a different dimension." DAMMIT!" I yelled. This is fucking awsome!

**. MY FIRST CROSSOVER! I DI NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME THEY BELONG TO HASBRO AND TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES BELONGS TO NICK! READ AND REVEIW MY PRETTIES!**


End file.
